Future's Chance  Philosopher's Stone
by QueenGuin
Summary: Reading the books. Twenty people from a devastated future travel to the past to change the outcome of the war, by reading the Harry Potter books with the Order of the Phoenix. Starts with Philosopher's Stone. Mentions of violence in battle/war situation.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter, his friends, his enemies, his family, his pets, his house, his thoughts, his feelings, his history...you get it... and the only way I am making money off this is because I'm not spending it online.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_ Hi again everyone, I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic when I haven't even got the second chapter of my first up. I found that the first was suddenly too cliched and boring and overused for me too continue it - but I might someday or between breaks in this one - but it won't be for a while.**

**This is a 'reading the books' fic as well, but I hope it will be slightly different to most out there. The characters will be reading all seven books. However, it will not be epillogue compliant. It is AU from the day after Snakface was killed on. I will probably mention it sometime in the fic - but I can't really see a war that has lasted nearly thirty years ending just because the lead bad guy was killed. There would still be plenty of death eaters out there as well as many political supporters, so while it may have been said that Kingsley became Minister and all those under Imperius would have been freed, I have serious doubts as to that working realistically. The Imperios would have all been cast by different people so not all of them would have worn off. That said - in my world Kingsley was assassinated after barely a week and Umbridge being the good little toady puppet that she is was made minister and as such made Harry and those that opposed the regime 'Undesirables' again with 'kill upon capture' orders. One by one any who opposed were cut down until all that remained (of those that fought actively and publicly) are those mentioned below. I'm not going to say anymore about the events that lead to this, but to say that the magical society deteriorated to the point where most lived for their own selves and their own families - it's all about surviving. **

**Thanks for reading. Constructive critisism is always welcome, and any suggestions towards characterisation and or background for the war/deaths/injuries is also welcome, I will always take new ideas into account before I use or dismiss them. **

**Also thanks to any reviewers and/or readers of my other story - I apologise sincerely for not updating it - but with everything going on, I had little time and new ideas and plots forming in my head all the time that would not have worked with that plot. Hopefully I will get further with this story all I will have to take a break from everything in a month and a bit because it's becoming very difficult to sit at a desk or even on the couch. As you guys will know I'm due at the start of May - we still don't know the gender but we know that both are the same sex and already have names picked out  
**

**Thanks again and thanks to my beta and husband Arty x**

**Guin**

**

* * *

**

**New Order HQ - April 11, 2007 0800hours**

In a small house on the outskirts of London nine people were gathered around a table lit by a single candle. Each wore a single grey cloak that obscured their faces to anyone but themselves and their eleven children. At the head of the table sat a man with messy black hair, glasses and green eyes that looked somewhat dull and a jagged scar down one cheek. To his left sat a woman with bright red hair and brown who was whispering to another brown haired woman while they both kept glancing at the corner where the children were playing. On the man's right sat two red-haired menone with his hair tied at the nape of his neck, the other, slightly older and missing an ear. Along from him sat a blonde-haired woman with rather protuberant blue eyes who was also very pregnant. Opposite her and next to the brown haired woman sat a man with long white blonde hair and a pale pointed face. He was chatting (or rather arguing) with a tall, heavily built man with long brown hair and two scars running in cross sections across his face, who had his arm around another pregnant woman with short blonde hair and a small smile on her face as she watched the children as well**.**

"Right," the black-eyed man began. Everyone halted there conversations (or arguments) and turned to face him "We have the potion and the spell prepared. Correct?"

The white haired man nodded.

"Yes both are ready, we just need that final ingredient for the specific date and we'll be ready. We have enough for all twenty-three of us."

"Twenty three?" the one-eared red head questioned.

The female red head snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Twenty three because those two have to take enough for the twins and the girl." She said pointing to both blonde women. "Otherwise the babies would end up left behind." All the woman winced at that."

"So, really, all we need is a specific date, I know we've planned on the very beginning of everything but do we want the very start or after Dumbledore hears the prophecy or after he knows Snakeface is after the Potters?" the brown-haired woman said.

"I think it would be best to go after the Potters are targeted, then we can include Snape with Dumbledore's approval, that will make it less suspicious to everyone else, but before they go into hiding, so that the Rat never becomes secret keeper." The blue eyed pregnant woman said.

"So," the brown haired woman started. "We know Snape went to Dumbledore on third of October, and that they went into hiding on the twenty-fourth, and it will take us about a week - at the very least - to do what needs to be done, so we want to be there by the sixteenth at latest, we should probably aim for the seventh or eighth. Agreed?"

"I think the more time we have the better," the brown-haired man said. "So maybe the fifth or sixth, that gives Snape a couple of days rest, and us enough time to organise everything if something goes wrong."

"Agreed," the black-haired man said, he wrote the date on a slip of dragon-scale and passed it to the blonde man who stood and turned towards a frothing cauldron at the back of the room, with a small amount of hesitation he dropped it in the middle. Immediately the froth began boiling as green sparks surrounded it. The man took his seat back as everyone, the children included, watched as as grey mist formed around it swirling as it became gold then red then green, silver, yellow, then black, blue and finally back to grey; as the mist dissipated, the liquid was still and now white. As one the room breathed a sigh of relief, it had worked so far.

"Guys," the brown haired man began. "I know we wanted to wait until the start of May, just to wait out the next anniversary a final time, but you know I was stationed at Hogwarts last night, but there was quite a lot of activity...and I heard more of those rumours...I think the movements are going to begin again soon. I really don't think we have that much time to waste; I vote we leave tonight."

"But we have so much left to do...we have more books to collect, and food and..."the brown haired woman protested.

"You are kidding right...everything we could possibly want, need, everything we own, we already carry with us," he said as he untied a small moleskin sack from around his body. "We don't need to wait. We leave tonight."

"Tonight." Both red heads agreed.

"Okay then. Tonight it is. We need the three of you - " the black haired man pointed to the three blondes, " - to gather the children in the cloaks. We need you two - " he pointed to the red headed and the brunette men " - to stabilise the cloaking wards and start removing the magic suppression wards, we'll need all our magic to do this and we'll only have one chance once the wards are down. The rest of us need to start the rune circle."

The three groups separated. With the children, the eldest two helped the stuggling youngest into the cloaks before donning them as well. One of the adults went around securing the cloaks, and stepped back, where once stood eleven children, the youngest at three years old, the eldest nine, now stood eleven identical grey cloaked figures each standing at six foot tall. Making sure the children understood the severity of the situation the the three adults left, the man to help with the wards and the two woman for the rune circle.

All in all it took over seven hours for everything to be set up. Twenty-three goblets stood side by side along the table as the blonde man leveled a precise amount in each. As one the twenty people reached for their goblet and stifled their choking as they swallowed the potion; the parents making sure that their children drank every last drop - especially difficult when dealing with three year two blonde women finished their extra goblets with a grimace and turned to take their place in the circle. With tears in their eyes the adults joined hands with the children forming a solid wall as the red haired woman began the chant that would remove them from their time - the place were they grew, became friends, loved, learned and fought to the death together, with one last silent goodbye to the loved ones they had watched fall; a gold mist surrounded them, they gripped each others hands tighter as the mist absorbed them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Let me know if it is worth continuing. **

**I hope by my descriptions you could figure out who each charcter was - although the children will be slightly different to canon, it's all mostly compatible. They won't be properly introduced until after the sorting chapter of Philosophers Stone - so if too many people are confused I'll put a charcter list in the next chapter or two.**

**Cheers,  
**

**Guin **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN There is really nothing I can do but apologise. The last year has been incredibly busy. I gave birth to wonderful twin boys, who have just celebrated their first birthday. I completed my first degree and am still continuing my second part time. My husband and I also adopted our three year old God-daughter. We also moved to back to Wales for six months while the adoption process was going through and then back to Melbourne in February.**

**While Artan and I have been on ffnet in the past year, it has mostly been to read fics, there really has been no time to concentrate properly on writing. Only recently have I began to get back in the groove. With the recent upheaval of ffnet, particularly of stories of this genre and all those M rated stories, that have been unfairly removed, I have decided to continue writing despite this. While I understand that this site has certain rules, the removal of said stories without fair warning is highly offensive not only to writers but to us readers who enjoy such stories despite ffnets delicate sensibilities. I have been sending PMs or reviews to all the authors on my fav stories list (which if you look is quite a few). Unfortunately, there are many authors who no longer write, or have been off ffnet for a number of years, and will be unaware of the purge, therefore unable to back-up and repost their work on a less restricted site.**

**The only reason I used ffnet was because it allowed me to read such a range of stories in the one place. Rather than having to navigate through five or more different sites. Now, with this, I am going to have to move through at least three.**

**I will mainly be continuing with Future's Chance, but it will be going through a major upheaval. It will contain, at this stage, one slash pairing, along with explicit content to match – though that may be for other pairings as well – I will post any sexually explicit content in separate chapters with warnings so people may skip if they wish. Violence and such will be kept within the main story, the same way it was in the Harry Potter books. Due to some people being a little adverse to slash, any interaction of the pair as a romantic couple will be of the same quantity as that of het pairings, and will be enhanced during those separate chapters. There may be some 'bashing' of characters. While the bashing of characters will be those I don't particularly like, I will try to keep it as tasteful as possible rather than having all the people's faults poured into one or two chapters where everyone else yells and screams at them, then they disappear. I will most likely keep them in the story for as long as possible to create some angst and contention, otherwise it will be just boring. If you have read CatsAreCool's 'A Marauders Plan' – I will be aiming for that sort of 'bashing' especially with Dumbledore; their story is yet to be complete but at the moment that is where I will try to head.**

**There may be some differing characterisations to what you usually see in these fics, as I plan on it being a little more angst-y than humourous -but not overly so, most humour will be of the dry sarcastic sort.**

**I will be cross posting my story to "yourfanfiction (.) com", a site recently started that has yet, very few rules, apart from those of a legal/moral/offensive nature – the obvious really. It also allows stories rated up to MA. Just in case these uppity jokes that don't like characters read stories decide to report or delete it with there little 'red button' program; or ffnet decide that the explicit content (of either violent/sexual nature) is too M to be M.**

**I don't know how long it will until I do start writing again – by the way has anyone ever seen a story where the HP characters read Lord of the Rings – I started reading one a couple of years ago but I've never been able to find it again (It might also have been LotR reading HP – it was so long ago I can't remember.**

**Sorry for extra long AN, the main prupose of this is below please read carefully and pass it along to others.**

**Guinevere**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe, from other stories similar to mine that I've seen on this site, also for a number of years), violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean

Selonianth

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter

Crazy909

QueenGuin


End file.
